The New Roommates
by sonicstar105
Summary: Alice Liddell is a 17 year old high school girl who has been blamed for her parents divorce. When Alice rents out some of the rooms in her house, she gets four new roommates who are guys and are in the mafia. Pretty soon, the mafia group and all of Alice's guy friends and her three step-brothers fall in love with her. Things couldn't get more hectic, could they?
1. Chapter 1

The New Roommate

Chapter 1: Alice's new roommates

Alice's POV

Have you ever felt like you couldn't do anything right, and that nobody cared about you? That's how I felt for a long time. My name is Alice Liddell, I am a 17 year old senior in high school. I have two sisters and three step-brothers. My older sister, Lorina, is 24 years old and is a model/actress. My younger sister, Edith, is 15 years old and is also an actress/model. My older step-brother, Ace, is 20 years old and is a bodyguard for famous people (including my sisters). My other two older step-brothers, Black and White, 21 year old twins who run a very popular/famous circus. The reason I have three older step-brothers is because my mom cheated on my dad's brother when Lorina was a little girl. He turned out to be my real dad. They got divorced three years after Edith was born and ever since then, Edith and the rest of the family (Sometimes Lorina) blames me for the divorce because my uncle impregnated my mom with me. A year later, my dad met a woman at his work and they dated for two years and then they got married. I met my new brothers at the wedding and so far, they are really weird. My step-mom is really nice and very pretty, so we get along great. Sadly though, both my parents work for hours each day, and so does the rest of my family. Lorina got married to Benjamin, who was my ex-boyfriend, and moved out. Edith lives with our real mom and my real dad. Ace got his own apartment, and so did Black and White. So far, I have been living on my own. But that all changed when I decided to post an add on Kreg's List about finding new roommates.

It happened 2 weeks after I posted the add. I was reading one of my mystery novels when I heard the doorbell ring. When i opened the door, there were four guys standing there. One of them was wearing a funny looking hat and was dressed all fancy, the second guy had oarnge hair and was oddly dressed as well, and the other two were twin boys who were carrying large spears.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Yes, we were wondering if this is the house that we saw on the add online? This is the Liddell house, correct?" The man with the weird hat had a gentle tone, but I felt oddly uncomfortable around him. "Yes. I'm alice Liddell, the landlord." I am Blood Dupre. This is Elliot March, and these twin boys are Dee and Dum." "Nice to meet you. Please come in." It felt odd for me to have four boys in my house, but it also felt pleasant to not be alone for once. Turns out that they thought they would be rooming with a guy instead of a girl, so they were kind of shocked. It also turns out that they're the Hatter Family, a dangerous mafia that had recently lost their original HQ because of a rival mafia. They seemed pretty decent though, for a mafia. They were willing to pay rent and help with the bills, and they also agreed to let me know if they were going to do anything that involved killing or other mafia business. I then agreed to let them live here with me. And you would not believe what happened after that.

Monday morning

After having a mafia live with me for three days, I was already used to it to my surprise. Blood liked to drink tea often so he was always making sure that I bought tea whenever I went to the store. Elliot like to eat things made out if carrots, so he was always asking me to buy carrot foods. and Dee and Dum liked to play with weapons so I had to make sure that they weren't playing with any of the kitchen knives. This morning I had to go to school.

"Okay guys, I'll be home by 3 o'clock. If I'm not back by 5 o'clock, it means I'm hanging out with my friends or something bad has happened. Make sure you guys clean up after yourselves."

"Don't worry Alice, we'll be good. Right you brats?" Elliot didn't really like Dee and Dum. "Of course!" I had to admit, Dee and Dum were cute little kids. When I arrived at school, I saw my math teacher, Mr. Monnery, reading the newspaper on a bench like he does every morning before class start. Mr. Monnery is kind of strict, and he doesn't smile much. He's also friends with Ace and the principle, Mr. Gowland. Mr. Monnery doesn't socialize or get along with any of his students, and he's always working. He also drinks coffee constantly to keep himself awake whenever he feels tired during school hours. I decided to let him be and head off to my first class, English. When I arrived to my english class, Boris Airway already scaring Pierce Villiers while Gray Ringmarc and Nightmare Gottschalk tried to stop him from causing any more trouble. Boris was an 18 year old, punk rock guy who picked on Pierce Villiers, a stuttery 16 year old boy who was friends with Grey and Nightmare. Grey is 18 years old and captain of the soccer team. Nightmare is 17 years old and is always visiting the nurse's office because of his bad health.

"C'mon Boris, stop teasing Pierce already."

"Aw, c'mon Grey! I'm so bored!"

I could already tell that this would lead to Boris getting detention, again. By the time class had started, we were given a book to read during the week. I was worried about Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum being alone in my house while I was at school. I was hoping that they weren't doing anything illegal already. After english I had history, science, PE, and math. During math, Mr. Monnery had already given us homework assignments which Boris hated. After math it was already lunch time, and I was starving. When I bought my lunch I went to sit down with Boris, Pierce, Grey, and Nightmare.

"Hello Alice, how was your weekend?"

"It was good Nightmare, thank you."

"Did you get any new roommates?"

"Actually, I did. Four people now live with me."

They all became surprised when I told them that I had four new roommates. Boris started to get interested.

"Four?! Are these girls hot?"

"Actually Boris, they're all guys. And they're also a mafia called the Hatters."

After telling them that, they had become very worried and shocked. Grey, however, was the one who had become furious.

"Four men live with you?! And they're in the mafia?! Alice, that's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, they've only been living with me for three days. They're not so bad."

"But still, it's dangerous for you to have an all boy mafia living with you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Of course, they were not convinced that I would be all right. After lunch I went to my creative writing class, and my filmography class. After school I was about to head home when I heard someone shout my name.

"Miss Liddell!"

I turned to see Mr. Monnery running towards me with a worried look on his face. Which I found odd because he never looked worried, and I never interacted with him except when he was hanging out with Ace.

"Yes Mr. Monnery?"

"I heard from Pierce Villiers that the Hatter Family is now living with you, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Miss Liddell, I want you to be aware of the kind of situation that you're in. The Hatters are dangerous and you're just a child. Please be careful."

"Don't worry Mr. Monnery, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right."

After that, I thought that things would go about normally. Boy was I wrong.

**Hello there, I am sonicstar105. This is my first fan fiction since joining this site and I hope you enjoy it. This story is based on the Alice manga from Quinrose. I will be introducing more characters in the next chapter along with some OC's. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you :)**


	2. Overprotective Guys

Ch. 2: Overprotective

Alice's POV

After I got back from school, I found Elliot arguing with Dee and Dum about carrots. (Not sure why that's important.) Blood was taking a nap in his room since he likes to stay up late and drink tea, so I decided not to wake him. I decided to make us all noodle soup for dinner, so I went ahead and got started.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh, hey Elliot. What's up?"

"While you were at school, we kept getting these phone calls from all these guys."

"What guys?"

"Well, one was from some guy named Ace, another from White and another from Black."

"Ugh!"

"What is it?"

"Ace, Black, and White are my step-brothers. What did they want?"

"They all said that they were coming over tonight."

"Tonight?! You might want to warn Blood, Dee and Dum then, my step-brothers can be a handful."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to handle them."

3 hours later...

_Ding Dong!_

"Hello Ace, Black, White."

"Hey Alice."

"Hi b****."

"Black! Not in front of the lady."

"It's ok White, I've already become used to Black's constant swearing. Anyway, now that you're here, come meet my roommates."

"Hmph, these chicks better be hot, Alice."

"Yeah, I want to meet these girls."

"Uh, actually guys, my roommates are..."

"Hello Alice."

"Oh, hi Blood."

When I turned around, I saw my step-brothers looking uncomfortable. They didn't say anything until White spoke up.

"Alice, who is this?"

"Oh, guys, this is one of my roommates, Blood Dupre. Blood, these are my step-brothers Ace, White, and Black."

"Where are your other roommates?"

"Elliot, Dee and Dum are in the kitchen. I made us a roast with steamed vegetables. Come eat."

After the introductions, we began to eat dinner. I don't know why but, my brothers were actually quiet the entire time we were eating dinner. Usually they're very loud and obnoxious, but for once they weren't. But what was even stranger was that they kept one giving these mean stares at Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum. The silence finally broke when Ace decided to speak.

"So Alice, what do you're new roommates do for a living?"

"Oh, they're a mafia known as "The Hatters"."

After I said that, those three nearly chocked on their food and drinks. They then looked at me all shocked and surprised.

"What?! Alice, are f****ing crazy?! How could you let these a*******s live with you b****h?! You sons of b*****s! If you go and f****k her, I'll #*%$&^*# ! Got that?!

What Black said, made us all speechless. Elliot was covering Dee and Dum's ears.

"I've never heard anyone swear so much in my life."

"Believe me Elliot, I have."

After they found out about me living with four guys who are in the mafia, all hell was about to break lose.

After we finally got Black to calm down and stop swearing, it was Ace and White's turn to freak out.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid, Alice? Living with a mafia is dangerous."

"White, I've known you and your brothers for years, I was already in danger."

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny Alice! But I agree with White. I don't trust these guys."

"Wow. You actually care Ace?"

"Well I am your step-brother after all."

"Yeah. Look, guys, I'm fine, really. Their not that bad, really."

Of course, as I was talking to them, I never realized that I was being watched by a dark (but perverted) force.

"My dear, sweet Alice. Why do you choose to have such beasts live with you?"

TBC...


End file.
